The invention relates to a heating unit having a PTC element, in particular a heating unit suitable for use in a motor vehicle.
DE 101 44 757 A1 discloses a passenger vehicle heating unit having a PTC element. It comprises a supplemental heating system having a heating element through which hot air flows during operation of the supplemental heating system, and it includes at least one air outlet opening in the foot region of a passenger compartment for dispensing the hot air. In order to be able to produce a vertical temperature stratification in the passenger compartment in a flexible manner, in particular such that the stratification is also perceived as pleasant in the rear seats, the heating element is designed as an electric PTC element arranged directly at the air outlet opening in the foot region. A supplemental heater of this type still leaves something to be desired. According to one disclosed exemplary embodiment, a PTC element in the form of a plurality of heating honeycombs is arranged in a plastic frame (not described in greater detail) which surrounds the air outlet opening.